This invention relates to a shot gun, and more particularly to a shot gun provided with a spontaneous discharge stop device.
Already known are various types of shot guns which are equipped with a device for preventing a cartridge from being spontaneously fired, in case the trigger still remains pulled even after a first discharge. For example, a shot gun has been proposed wherein a safety lever is rotatably fitted to a trigger guard plate and rotated from a neutral position to an operating position for engagement with a disconnector or trigger to restrict its actuation, thereby preventing the spontaneous discharge of a cartridge. With this type of shot gun, the safety lever generally has to be returned to its neutral position each time before a cartridge is fired again. Particularly the type which automatically carries out said return operation has the drawback that it has a complicated mechanism. Recently, another type of shot gun has been proposed wherein a locking lever is concentrically disposed with a hammer to be operated therewith. With this type of shot gun, where the hammer is rotated to strike a firing pin, the locking lever moves with the hammer. At this time, one end of said locking lever actuates a coupler, which in turn rotates a disconnector to release a sear from a state pushed by the disconnector. When the sear is released, the disconnector only slides over the upper surface of the sear and does not push the sear, unless the trigger is brought back to its original position. As the result, the hammer remains engaged with the sear, preventing the spontaneous discharge of a cartridge. The other end of said locking lever is fitted into the groove of a slider, when the trigger is not pulled, namely, under a normal condition, thereby restricting the movement of the slider. Consequently, the locking block locks a firing pin to prevent the spontaneous discharge of a cartridge. However, this latter prior art type of shot gun has the drawback that not only the hammer and locking lever are interlocked by complicated mechanisms, but also the locking lever drives the disconnector through a coupler, resulting in an unavoidable time delay.
Further with any prior art shot gun a cartridge is not regularly positioned but left free in a carrier and sometimes is inclined to the axial line of the shot gun, presenting difficulties in properly advancing into a magazine, and leading to a spontaneous discharge. As mentioned above, the prior art shot gun is not only expensive due to complicated mechanisms but also is liable to give rise to the spontaneous discharge of a cartridge.